


Kinky

by ConnorFromCyberLife



Series: Detroit Oneshots [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ...i cant actually write smut well lol, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor is a kinky boi, Sub Connor (Detroit: Become Human), connor is a fucking sub dont even try to argue with me, connor is also a bottom, connor just wants to suck dick and get whipped, connor likes bdsm, crossposted to tumblr, fight me, hank is vanilla, sub connor is a sub, the hank x rose is just implied, the majority of this stuff is just implied, this is kinda a shitpost ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorFromCyberLife/pseuds/ConnorFromCyberLife
Summary: Hank isn't pleased with Connor's late night activities.





	Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, this was originally written as a shitpost for my discord server, but i also ended up posting it on tumblr, and now it's here too.  
> i dont have much to say about it other than connor is a fucking sub and anyone who thinks otherwise can fight me.  
> that, and hank x rose would be a cute ship. i might have to write about them at some-point lol

“Connor, what the actual FUCK?”

Connor froze in the doorway, LED flickering yellow as he turned to stare towards Hank. Hank, who for whatever reason, seemed really, really  _mad_. “Is there a problem, Hank?”

Hank scoffed, seemingly highly amused by Connor’s comment, judging by the fact he straight up  _laughed_  at the android. “Yeah, there’s a fuckin’ problem. What the actual fuck, is  _this_?” Hank made a gesture toward Connor’s entire person, clearly trying  _not_  to focus too much on the clothing the android was wearing. Trying  _not_  to look at that see-through black top, nor the ridiculously tight skinny jeans that Hank was sure had a zip right on the fuckin’  _ass_. And certainly  _not_  the collar he was wearing either, or the fucking cuff round his wrist that looked to be straight out of a fucking German dungeon porno.

“These are clothes, Hank. It’s socially unacceptable to go out naked.” Connor raised an eyebrow, looking toward Hank in confusion, silent as Hank shot him an unamused glare.

“You went to a fuckin’  _BDSM_  club, Con.”  Hank’s arms folded across his chest, staring down the android almost disapprovingly, a slight crinkle in his nose.

“That I did.” Connor responded coolly, eyebrow still raised, “I’ve been going for the past couple of months. ” There was a pause, Hank glared and Connor mirrored the others stature, coming to fold his arms across his chest. “Now, I’m rather sore, and I’d quite like to go to bed. So I’d appreciate it if you moved out of my way.”

Silence. Hank sucked in a deep breath through his nostrils. “A. BDSM. Club.”

“Yeaaaaah. I went to a BDSM club, so what? You told me -and I quote- ‘get out the fuckin’ house and get a fuckin’ social life’. I was out the house, and I was socialising. I don’t see how that’s an issue.”

“That’s not socialising, Connor. That’s fuckin’  _sex_ -”

Connor cut him off. “-BDSM isn’t just about 'sex’, Hank. And besides, I do believe you had a go at me for having sex  _here_ , so surely it’s better that I engage in it outside the house?”

“I don’t want you having fuckin’ sex at all-”

Hank was cut off once more. “I’m an adult, Hank. I can make my own choices.” Connor’s lips twitched into an irritated frown, his posture growing more defensive.

“But a  _BDSM_  club, Connor,  _really_? There’s a large amount of people that still hate androids, ain’t it puttin’ yourself at risk doing this kind of shit?”

“The club is  _owned_  by an android, Hank. It was specifically designed to be a safe place for humans and androids to engage in consensual BDSM related activities. All the activities I engage in are consensual, and I am by no means at any risk.”

There was silence for a moment as Hank seemed to think. “…So what, chains and whips excite you?” Hank smirked slightly at his stupid Rihanna quote.

“Yes. In fact, I had a rather nice session involving a whip today-”

“-Yeah. Too much information there, Con.” Hank’s nose crinkled in disgust, “I don’t need to know the kinds of kinky shit you’re into.”

“But you just asked-”

Connor was cut off by Hank, the older’s arms tightening over his chest, frown deepening. Hank’s eyes briefly scanned the androids form before pulling away, making another expression of disgust.

“Now can I go, please? I want to brush my teeth and get some rest. I’m tired.”

“You’re an  _android_  you don’t need to brush your fuckin’-” Hank cut himself off, falling incredibly silent, eyes widening to the size of plates. “Oh  _Jesus fucking Christ_ , Connor, that is  _disgusting_.”

“No, you’re just vanilla.  _Lot’s_  of people suck dick, Hank. Are you calling  _Rose_  disgusting too?”

Hank let out a choking nose, his face quickly twisting into one of anger. “ _Rose_  doesn’t go to fuckin’ BDSM clubs!”

“BDSM is a perfectly normal kink, Hank! I don’t know why you’re so angry about this! What is so wrong about exploring the kinds of things I’m into? This is all consensual, it’s not like I’m being forced into any of this!”

“You’re barely even a fucking year old, Connor!-”

“-And I’m an  _android_  not a fucking child. I’m capable of making my own decisions. And  _I_  want to be tied do-”

“-No! No I’m not hearing that, you’re disgusting. Your fucking club is disgusting.  _All_  of this is disgusting. I’m going to fuckin’ sleep and  _you’re_  not ever going to mention this shit in the house if you want to stay here.”

Connor’s lips pursed into a thin line, before giving a nod. “Fine by me. Goodnight, Hank.”

A pause. “Goodnight, Connor.”

Hank’s eyes watched the android as he made for the bathroom, trying to ignore the slight limp he had. And trying to ignore the fact that the skin on his back still seemed to be repairing, revealing damaged white chassis beneath. Trying to ignore the fact that he’d just had a fucking argument about  _BDSM_  of all things.

“Fuckin’ androids.” It wasn’t Hank’s fault he was vanilla.  _Some_  people were actually normal.  _Some_ people actually didn’t enjoy being slapped in the face, which is what Hank would have fucking done, had it not got Connor off. Unlike Connor, he  _wasn’t_  a disgusting kinky piece of shit. 

 …Tentacle porn wasn’t kinky, right?

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and/or a comment! it really makes my day to see that my shit is appreciated.  
> that and i have a big ass praise kink and generally really like being praised :)
> 
> chances are, more shitposts will come in the future. and potentially, i may get round to updating some of my other shit and actually writing an actual fanfic.
> 
> i might also post a super depressing human au!connor one shot i wrote literally yesterday bc it made my server sad and the whole world needs to be sad too. so uh, keep an eye out for that at some-point.
> 
> but yeah, pls leave kudos and/or comments if you liked! praise fuels me and keeps me actually wanting to write shit lol


End file.
